1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cup dispenser, and more particularly to a cup dispenser configured to attach to a bottle having a liquid dispenser mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquids such as mouthwashes, fluoride solutions, medications, and refreshments are often dispensed into disposable cups. For example, in the facilities of professional oral care providers, there is a need to supply cups for mouth rinsing. Often, the cups are placed on a table or countertop next to a liquid dispenser. However, tables and countertops are not the most sanitary locations for stacks of disposable cups. Cup users must handle the entire stack of cups to remove a cup from the stack. Additionally, the cups contact the surfaces and are exposed to microorganisms and debris that remain on the surfaces even though the surfaces appear clean to the naked eye. Other cup users and unsanitary surfaces foster the spread of diseases.
A convenient location for disposable cups is also desirable, as cups that are not placed in dispensers or on countertops are often located far from the liquid dispenser. Additionally, a practical and sanitary method of storing disposable cups in close proximity to a liquid dispenser is advantageous in the facilities of oral health care providers, as well as in restaurant and office restrooms, and residential kitchens and bathrooms.
Currently, there are many commercially available cup holders. One design for a cup holder mounts to a wall and is adapted to hold a vertical stack of disposable cups. This design for a cup holder is generally cylindrical and has opposing top and bottom openings, where a stack of cups may be inserted through the top opening, and cups are dispensed through the bottom opening. Disadvantages to the wal-mount design include the location of the cups and the damage to the wall should the cup holder be removed or moved to a new location. With a wall-mount design, the cups may not be in close proximity to the liquid dispenser. There exists a need for an efficient and sanitary portable cup holder that is in close proximity to a liquid dispenser.